reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:US Marshal Uniform
Naming Convention Why are we calling this Deputy Outfit and not US Marshal Outfit? Received mixed information on this outfit. Can someone confirm that the player needs to complete "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" prior to his run through the US gang hideouts? Jesse Jameson 21:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) That would make no sense since ive seen several screens with John wearing that outfit, and doing the last mission will render you unable to change into anything else than the Rancher Outfit. Incorrect, actually. Beginning the Beechers Hope set of missions makes you unable to change into anything other than the rancher outfit. Completing the game (Regardless of the mission Remember my Family) will allow you to change your outfit to whatever you please. And the outfit cannot be worn by John, only by Jack. July 17, 2010 i think it just gets Discovered after that mission, but still be able to get it before that mission. WugHD2.0(talk) 23:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) That sounds a lot more reasonable. I'll try to unlock the outfit at my current spot in the game, pre-endgame, so we can be sure before fixing this entry. Jesse Jameson 23:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I just finished all five hideouts on John in a 24 hour period. It didn't count towards it. So it must be done on Jack after you discover the outfit. 12:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't Merge I don't believe that this article should be merged, one tells you specifically about a mission and the other tells you about an item. - Wagnike2 04:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Merge I respect your opinion. My two cents is that Completing 5 US Hideouts in 24-hours Game-time is essentially the same thing as Deputy Outfit. I don't know if anything from Completing 5 US Hideouts in 24-hours Game-time should be copied before it's turned into a redirect or just deleted. Somebody else make the call. Thanks. 31stCenturyMatt 04:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe that the completion of the hideouts is a mission. For instance, you don't find a specific mission page for each scrap for the Bandito outfit. Rather, it's just the means of unlocking the outfit. Jesse Jameson 23:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Guide Just added a pretty straightforward guide, some of the names might be misspelled John Ok, there is a picture of him wearing it, and the info says you cannot wear this outfit as john marston without using cheats, but there is no cheat to play as john again once you start playing as jack. Unless, you can wear it as john if you replay one of the missions and put it on? DarkFlame588 03:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Darkflame, thing is, there is cheats for wearing the outfit and if you read my last edit to the page, once you put on the outfit with jack and you replay a mission you'll be wearing it Ahh I see now. The cheat to wear it with John doesn't work, always show up a message and I tried to put the outfit with Jack, save the game... Any way possible and then replay a mission and John is always wearing his cowboy outfit. 09:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't work for me either, and sign your posts guys! Jackass2009 23:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Other consequences of wearing this outfit Either campers in the wild, whom normally invite you to sit down with them, start to shoot you when wearing this outfift, or, the game now spawn outlaws camping out in the wild that starts shooting you on approach. Incorrect use of whom there. I have noticed that this happened a lot to me in Tall Trees and sometimes in the Great Plains, even without the outfit on, so I dont think the outfit is the reason. I always though it was just Dutch's gang camped out. Not sure though. DarkFlame588 01:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I go to Thieves Landing while wearing the uniform, I'm not attacked. I have the highest honor possible, too. Is anyone else ignored? Grayjack 17:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC)Grayjack I find the same thing, actually. For some reason having high honour and fame negates the marhsal outfit's effect on the people of thieves landing. Strange, when you consider that having high honour and fame usually provokes at least a few attacks under normal circumstances. I have a suspicion it was intended to be made so intentionally by rockstar to show the people of thieves landing's respect for such a famous and honourable officer of the law, but is just my opinion. Requirements to attain the outfit. After completing The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed. which discovers the outfit, do you have to﻿ do all the hideouts immediaty after, or can this be done at any time within 24 in game hours? it can be done at any time. the clock starts at when you first enter a hideout. --That70sdude 20:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Fort mercer It is not poppin up with fort mercer is complete is this a glitch? Glitch? I'm certain that I complete every hideout within 24 hours game time, but I still don't have the outfit,does te hideout have to say "_____ Complete" for it to count? : I hadn't completed the story, and tried. Did you? Lem 19:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Can't get the US Marshall outfit using Jack?! :( Big problemo. I can't seem to get the outfit at all using Jack. I've completed all 5 hideouts like 4 times already in like 15 minutes and still nothing. I read on this wiki it says if you try get it using John, then you wont be able to get it using Jack. WTF! Why the hell not?? Now I'm sitting on 98.5% completed and cant do Jack Shit about it. Anyone know how to fix this mess? 12:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC)Chadstick I would say use cheats but then you wouldn't get the achievement, you might have to start over, tell me why you tried to get it using John? I'm having the same problem, i tried doing it as john because i never saw you had to wait until your jack. now im trying to do it as jack and it won't unlock. also i'm sitting at 99.5, i have done every thing else except win $1000 so to get the savvy merchant outfit. I really don't want to use a cheat because i have some trophies left. and i really really don't want to replay every single thing again. how do i get this outfit without haveing to restart or use cheats? there has to be a way or the developers of the this game need to come out with an update. I'm annoyed I've got the us marshal outfit but it isnt like the actual marshal Outfit worn by marshal Johnson or a different marshal its more like the deputy marshal outfit worn by Jonah or Eli I wunder is there a glitch to get a cooler marshal outfit ca someone help me. Free Stagecoaches For some reason I still have to pay for stagecoaches when wearing this outfit. Does anybody know what causes this problem or how to fix it? Dueler65 (talk) 16:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC)